


Things you didn’t say at all

by Elm (Xerethra)



Series: Biadore [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerethra/pseuds/Elm
Summary: But this was Roy. He couldn’t leave. Didn’t want to. But he had no idea how to handle it, what he could possibly say now when they both had strayed from their paths in this relationship.





	Things you didn’t say at all

The paper towel made a rustling noise as it hit the bin. Quick breaths trying to get steady mingled with the constant humming of the air conditioner and the linen whispered as Danny shifted on the bed, pulled his legs back up from where he had touched his toes to the floor to better aim for the trash.

Danny looked down on Roy, brown skin glistening, as porcelain teeth worrying his swollen lips and his muscles twisted, a jerk of his limbs as if he couldn’t decide if he should lay down or remain seated before he crossed his legs. The silence was deafening, yet Danny didn’t know what to say to breach it. Roy was coming down, gaze fixated on the ceiling above them, arms tossed over his head, still holding onto the typically standard hotel pillows.

The bed began to dip ever so slightly as Danny couldn’t keep back his rocking back and forth, a soft, subdued movement as if respecting or feeling too out of depth from this aftermath. He usually didn’t care. He usually would just joke around, or go to the showers, or get up and leave if he felt the hookup had come to an end. He was the master of dumping trade, leaving them in his hotel rooms as he boarded another plane, another bus to take him to wherever.

But this was Roy. He couldn’t leave. Didn’t want to. But he had no idea how to handle it, what he could possibly say now when they both had strayed from their paths in this relationship.

”Well, was it any good?” Danny asked, voice hoarse, another physical evidence of what they just had done. He accompanied the words with a grin, a chuckle, to try and pass off this as something friendly, as if he didn’t want it to mean more.

”Yeah, ’course it was,” Roy answered, in that same leveled, impersonal tone that would make it even more difficult for Danny to try and decipher some meaning out of Roy’s response.

Danny nodded, underlying that he knew that he was good for one thing, and that it was the abilities of his mouth and throat. Neither was drunk, not drunk enough that they might have wanted to be to be able to pass this misstep off as drunken shenanigans or plain pretend to have forgotten about it the next day.

”Party,” Danny said after a while, just to fill the silence. He scrambled over to the other side of the bed, ignoring the urge to nestle down right next to Roy, to claim a session of hair playing. Roy didn’t easily succumb to Danny’s need for physical affection in normal circumstances and Danny figured it would be even more difficult after having sucked him off.

That kind of things didn’t happen in their friendship. The energy of the room was tense enough without Danny trying to turn a situation of mutual horniness into something softer. He looked over to be met by Roy’s back, the light of Roy’s phone as he probably was turning on his alarms for the morning. Danny pulled the covers over his chest, tongue pressing against his bottom lip as he watched the curve of Roy’s shoulder blade.

”Roy,” Danny began but stopped, leaving the calling of his name like a question.

”Mhm, kiddo?” Roy prompted as he rolled onto on his back again, a thorn in his tone that made Danny purse his lips, his gaze jumping away from Roy to stare at his fingers playing with the corner of his pillows.

”I, uh, I’m not gonna shower tomorrow so, like, let me snooze?” Danny pleaded, that twinge of his whine caressing his request.

”Oh. Whatever, chola, I ain’t your mom,” Roy replied.

”Yeah, yeah, mom,” Danny said, a chuckle, dampened by him having turned to his side, facing away from Roy. ”Night, Willow.”

”Yeah, good night.”


End file.
